Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: After the defeat of The Sky Walker, the Virtcast thought things would be easy. But now, their greatest threat yet is out to kill. New alliances, old friends, and new tech are all brought in. But is it enough?


**G'day Casters! Episode VI is here! Sadly, this may be the end of this part of the saga… But not to worry! That only means the end of the current generation! Hopefully by the end of this, I will introduce the next generation of the Virtcast, and Sister Holidays will continue (Maybe I'll give it a new name? Yes. Yes I will. Sister Knights.)! It will be sad to see the current characters go though (They might still be there for Episode VII however) … Anyway, let's worry about that later. There's an entire story between now and then!**

 **This story has been gone over and fixed, for continuity issues throughout, and just fixing silly little mistakes. (Plus added Paragraphs. Er, I mean, fixed paragraphs…maybe…)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sector 1: A Threat To The Earth Alliance**_

 _ **Elsa Arendelle Lante's POV:**_

 **Wake**

 **1 ABY; 2038 Earth Time**

It's been one year since we drove back Disney's forces. Not much has happened to us in the sleep though, it's all been just fighting the Empire.

In the wake, it was a different story.

Vestara and Chris's child was born, and Anna and Kairi had twins too. I had settled down and had a husband now, and had recently had a child of my own.

We knew these kids had our blood, and would be the next generation of the Virtcast.

Both Clarissa and Kiarna had been married, same with Rebecca and Sarah. Rebecca, Sarah, and Kiarna had kids, while Clarissa was waiting a little longer.

Most of the kids were girls, but one of the Arendelle twins was a boy, and so were Rebecca and Kiarna's kids.

Cierra and her siblings had gone back and restarted the old VenturianTale channel on the new website that had replaced YouTube a while ago, after YouTube had died from all its Community Guideline issues.

All was going well. The three Vikings, like Ariel, had drifted away from Dream Realm-related things after dying, but thankfully hadn't turned evil from lack of control.

 **VirtNet**

At the current time, I was inside the VirtNet with Chris. We were playing an old racing game that had been converted to Virtual Reality. The game was called Project CARS 2, originally released in 2017.

I was in a Mercedes-Benz AMG-GT3, while Chris was in a Ford Falcon FG V8 Supercar going around Mount Panorama.

Unfortunately, Chris had always been more of a racer than me, and this track was pretty much home ground for him.

Plus, he had the faster car.

It was the last lap, and Chris had gone off the track at Brock's Skyline, which allowed me to catch up. I was right behind his custom #24 Steam Racing Team Falcon down through the Esses and through the Dipper. I almost crashed into him as he unexpectedly braked for Forrest's Elbow, but my reaction was quick enough. I came up the inside and floored it earlier than he did, which gave me the lead down Conrod Straight in my Black Rock Shooter Goodsmile Racing GT3 car. Chris was catching easily, so I was having to defend. But I couldn't master the Chase, so I had to slow down before we reached the high-speed corner. This let Chris ahead, as he went around the outside of me and kept it floored through the first corner, before going into the heavy braking zone. I came up behind him with my superior brakes, but as we came out of the Chase, he started pulling. Unfortunately, coming into the last corner I didn't have much room or speed to take him and nearly locked my brakes as he dove to the inside of the corner. He sped down Pit Straight and finished first.

Annoyed, I under braked and rammed him off the road at Hell Corner before we were brought back to the lobby.

"Screw you too Els," he laughed. "You're too damn good, and that stupid V8 Supercar is too fast against a GT3 car. All I can do is hope I get you through the corners," I complained, but I was laughing too. "Now you sound like Tey, Jason, and everyone else I play against," he said. "Dang, I sound like Tey? Screw that," I joked. "Good thing he's not around anymore," "I'd be dead," we both laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back to the real world now," he said. "Yeah, Dan said he was going out tonight so I can't be on for much longer anyway. I have to take care of Jane," I said. "Ah yeah, you said something about that earlier. I should make sure Stella's not hungry, Vestara's doing some work at the moment," he said. "Alright, well, I'll talk to you later in the dream realm, okay?" I said. "Alright, see ya Els," he said.

I logged out.

 **Wake**

I checked on Jane, my daughter, before making some dinner.

Now, yes, at night the kids can need taking care of. That's not too much of an issue for most of us, since only one of us in each family goes to the Sleep.

Except Anna and Kairi.

And they just happened to be the ones who had twins.

So, they take turns at going to the Sleep, while one stays here in the Wake. Vestara was still split so she could handle both realms at once.

After Daniel got home, I went to bed.

 **Sleep**

I woke up on the _Soul Of Arendelle_ , above Earth.

The _Soul Of Arendelle_ was orbiting the planet with the _Qeios Bringer_ because of reports of an Imperial attack coming from a near-by system. We had the _Night Fury Guardian_ and the _Resolute II_ down on the planet, in-case the attack came from one of Earth's Imperial countries, but so far none of us had seen anything.

I went to the bridge where I met with Anna.

"Still no sign of the Empire. Maybe the intel we got was a hoax?" she wondered. "Maybe. Or maybe they're waiting for us to lower our guard," I said. "Queen Elsa has a point. This could be a strategy of waiting for us to get bored and then bam, attack without our defences," said Arendelle's commanding officer.

I then had an idea.

"If they're keeping an eye on us, we can make it look like we've given up. Take the ships off high alert. If they come, we will put everything we have to full power and destroy them," I said. "You heard the Queen, move it!" the defence and attack systems were powered down, and we told the _Qeios Bringer_ to do the same.

Sure enough, it only took an hour before a fleet of ten Imperial Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace.

"Full power to the shields and weapons," I commanded.

The shields went up and we sent everything we had at the Star Destroyers. Of course, this was one _Imperator II_ -class and one _Imperator_ -class against ten _Imperator II_ -classes, so we wouldn't last long.

Until the _Night Fury Guardian_ and the _Resolute II_ came up to join us.

"Let's send these fuckers packing," said Vestara.

I went down to my X-Wing with Anna.

"You heard Ves, let's get out there and give 'em hell," I said. "You got it sis," she replied.

We both got in our X-Wings and entered the battle.

I avoided a TIE as I went straight for one of the enemy Star Destroyers. "Imperial TIE on your tail Elsa," said Ahsoka.

 _Shit._

I swerved out of the way right as a homing missile was launched. It went in front of me, but turned around. "Someone deal with that TIE, I got a missile to dodge," I said. I slowed down and let the TIE in front of me as I went for a turning manoeuvre. It was engulfed in a purple explosion as the _Night Fury_ almost took my wing off. "Oi, watch it," I called. "TIE down. You're welcome Els," said Chris.

 _These guys are gonna get us killed._

But despite that, I couldn't help laughing to myself.

The homing missile went past the _Night Fury_ and I narrowly avoided it again. I flew around an Imperial Star Destroyer with the missile following me. I finally lost it when I flew straight at the bridge and pulled up at the last second with the missile almost hitting me.

The Star Destroyer went down after the whole bridge exploded, and was taken care of by the _Night Fury Guardian_.

"One down, nine to go," said Clarissa. "They don't stand a chance," laughed Kiarna. "They do realise we defeated ten of these things back when we joined the Rebels, right?" said Chris. "Well, we had like, more than twenty Star Destroyers along-side us," I reminded him. "That reminds me, where did the _U1_ go?" asked Vestara. "The _U1_ is helping the Rebel Alliance somewhere in the galaxy. I think I heard it was guarding the base on Hoth," said Ahsoka. "Let's focus on destroying them before we start talking about where the _U1_ is," said Cierra. "Cierra's right, let's do it," I had shot down a few TIE Fighters during our conversation, and now I was firing on another Star Destroyer.

I avoided getting shot down as I flew next to Rivatha. We took out one of the turbolasers, and then sent torpedoes at the shield generator. It exploded and we joined the _Night Fury_ in taking out the bridge.

Another Star Destroyer down.

"We'll need some reinforcements, our cruisers won't last much longer," said Sarah. "Agreed. Let's get some friends in. Call the Rebels," said Rivatha.

The _Soul Of Arendelle_ made the call as we focussed on the next Star Destroyer.

"They're jamming our transmissions," said an Arendelleian soldier. "Ah shit. Someone's going to have to flee and call the Rebels," I said. " _Qeios Bringer_ , get out of here and get some reinforcements," said Rivatha. The _Imperator_ -class _Qeios Bringer_ turned away and entered hyperspace.

"Looks like they called for reinforcements too," said Rebecca.

I looked behind the Empire's ships and saw an old and very recognisable ship arriving.

"Fuck. They've got the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ with them! There's no way we can fight that," said Kiarna. "Most of us can't, but the _Night Fury_ and the _Guardian_ can. They were given enough power to fight the Star Trek tech," said Vestara. "Alright, you guys focus on the _Enterprise_. Hopefully the _Qeios Bringer_ brings back some more _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigates," I said.

The _Night Fury_ flew towards the _Enterprise_. I saw the _Constitution_ -class start firing on the _Herald_ -class, but their shields held as they fought back.

The rest of us took down another Star Destroyer.

 _Three down, seven to go._

Just in time, more Arendelle Star Destroyers, Qeian Star Destroyers, and Virtcast Attack Frigates came out of hyperspace. They were joined by some other ships including a certain modified YT-1300f Light Freighter and a familiar Rogue Squadron X-Wing.

"Han, Luke, stay away from that _Constitution_ -class. Just a warning," said Clarissa.

The new fleet took out all the Star Destroyers in less than two minutes. The _Enterprise_ was outnumbered, and surrounded, and therefore was forced to surrender.

"Looks like the _Enterprise_ is with us yet again," said Chris. I was about to reply, when the comms went static.

 _Shit, what's going on?_

I heard a voice coming through, but it wasn't understandable. But the static soon went away.

"You will pay for everything you've done, Virtcast. There's no way out for you this time. This time, you _will_ die," came a voice. I froze, and no doubt everyone else would have too. The voice was familiar, and I knew exactly who it was. "Nothing will stop us," came another familiar voice. "Time to say good-bye, Virtcast," and another one.

 _That's not even freaking possible!_

The static returned, and then vanished again.

"Guys, please tell me that wasn't real," said Anna. "It was. There's no mistaking those voices. Joshua Puller, Tey Martyl, and Lyla Klal. If they're back, no doubt others like Abeloth, the Lost Tribe, Elaine Mills, Emma Swan, and maybe even The Sky Walker are back too," said Chris. "It's possible that even the old Sith Chris, Sith Vestara, and Sith Cierra are back," said Vestara.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We only know for sure that three of them are back, it doesn't mean shit about the others," I said, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of the possibility of everyone else coming back.

"Elsa has a point, but we can't say either of youse are right yet," said Rebecca.

"Guys, the transmission came from the _Enterprise_. We should check the crew," said Sarah.

We all agreed and went to the _Enterprise_.

We landed one-by-one, until finally the _Night Fury_ landed and powered down.

"Be ready for a fight," I warned.

Federation crew members were all around, but mostly seemed to be familiar with us. Some were probably part of the crew when the _Enterprise_ was last under our control.

"I sense a lot of Dark Side power. More than Josh, Tey, and Lyla could have. Maybe the others are alive," said Vestara. "Let's hope not," said Cierra. She had only fought against The Sky Walker, but she knew about our previous wars.

I changed to my usual combat outfit using my powers, and spawned an ice sword just in case.

We walked through the ship until our Force-sensitives stopped at a door.

"In here," whispered Clarissa. We all got our weapons ready.

Kiarna blasted open the door using the Force.

"Ah, so you found us," came a sickening laugh that could be none other than Elaine Mills.

 _ **Good Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I froze when I saw the people in the room. It had been as we had feared.

Every one of our past enemies were there, even The Sky Walker.

"We've been waiting for you," said Lyla. "Oh, bloody hell. And I thought we were done with all of you fuckers," groaned Chris. "Fuck off cunt, you ain't done with shit," said Tey. "I see you haven't changed one bit, idiot," Chris replied.

Tey grabbed his lightsabre.

"You gay sack of shit."

Chris also grabbed his sabre.

I stopped him before he ignited the blade. "He's trying to provoke you," I whispered to him. "Oh, he's done that before he even entered this realm. And when he tortured Clarissa? That is when he lost his living privileges," Chris replied. I knew he was right, and there wasn't any point in me stopping him, but if we attacked now we'd be screwed.

"Calm down boys. I'm sure we can come to an understanding, don't you think so, Chris?" said Elaine, trying to seduce Chris again. "You know seducing him won't work anymore, Elaine. You lost one of your main powers," I said. "Oh, but I don't have to. We already have his Sith self anyway," she replied.

Dark Chris stepped forward.

"And this time you're going to die," he said.

I looked over the group again.

There were ten enemies here, and no doubt they'd have the Lost Tribe of the Sith with them too, and maybe the forces that the Dark One controls.

We had eleven members, though we only had ten here since Kairi wasn't here. So, if we got Kairi in, we'd outnumber them, even though the enemies had much stronger members. We had a bigger army though, or, rather, alliance. That would be even with them though, since they were all Sith, apart from the ones from the Enchanted Forest. They would be easy.

 _Damn this will be interesting._

"Before we kill you all, I would like to know how you came back," said Elsa. "Because of me. You really think you killed me? No-one can kill me! I looked through your past, and brought all your old enemies back to life!" said The Sky Walker with an evil laugh. "Damn you, we will find a way to kill you," said Cierra.

It was scary to see her like this. I rather enjoyed it, though not as much as I enjoyed seeing her as a Sith. I was, after all, the Dark Side of Vestara Khai.

"Thanks to The Sky Walker, we're back and we all have a score to settle with you, _Virtcast._ I especially have a score to settle with you, Chris," said Josh. "Oh please, you actually thought I had turned? You are an idiot, Star," replied Chris. Josh ignited both his red and yellow blades. "You want to fight? Right here right now, come on," he said.

Chris still had his purple sabre in his hand, and ignited it. He also grabbed his red lightsabre and ignited that too. I ignited my red blade, while Clarissa ignited both her green lightsabres. Cierra, Rebecca, and Sarah ignited their blue sabres, Ahsoka ignited her white blades, and Kiarna ignited her green one. Red lightsabres ignited all throughout the enemies, except for The Sky Walker who had Ahsoka's old green and yellow still.

"We're out-sabred here guys. Let's let them go and fight another time," said Anna. "Smart girl," said The Sky Walker.

"Listen. We're going to let you go for now. But don't think we're giving up," said Elsa. "We will be looking forward to the next time we meet," said Lyla.

Elsa melted her ice sword and walked away. I hesitated, but deactivated my sabre.

"You won't win," said Chris.

I got back on the _Night Fury_ with Chris.

"I don't like this. Elsa's crazy for leaving the _Enterprise_ with those guys," he said. "This is bullshit. We should just order the _Guardian_ to destroy the _Enterprise_ right now," I said. "We can't. As much as I agree with you, the Federation is not an enemy we need. I think these guys are trying to tear us apart without even doing anything, so we need to trust Elsa," he said. "I know. I just, I can't deal with all our old enemies again," I said. "We need our full strength. We need both Anna and Kairi, and we need to bring your light side back in," he said. "But what about our kids in the Wake?" I asked. "I'm sorry. But this needs to be done. We'll find a way to keep them safe while we're all here," he said. I sighed, but I knew he was right.

"Okay. Let's get to work," I said.

We took off from the _Enterprise_ and went back to the _Night Fury Guardian_.

We arrived back on the _Guardian_ and found the device that had split me between realms.

"Time to see if it can undo what it did," Chris said.

 _ **Jedi Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

Something told me I would be back in the Sleep soon. It may have been the other Vestara contacting me, or maybe not, but I knew what I had to do.

I made sure a trusted friend came over to take care of Stella, before going to sleep.

Sure enough, I felt a familiar feeling as I finally fell asleep.

 **Sleep**

"Ves, you alright?" I heard Chris's voice.

I groaned as I got off the floor.

"Yeah. I see you needed me here as a whole, so who's the enemy?" I asked. "Everyone. It shouldn't take long for your memories and Sith Vestara's memories to sync," he said.

As he said that, all memories from my Dark Side mixed with my Light Side memories.

"Okay, that's going to be a problem. Well, I'm here. Next, we contact Kairi when we return to the Wake," I said. Chris agreed. "Until then, let's find out what Elsa's planning," I nodded.

We took the _Night Fury_ and flew to the _Soul Of Arendelle_.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"No Commander, we cannot wait that long," I heard Elsa saying as we entered the planning room on the _Soul Of Arendelle_.

"Wait how long?" I asked. Elsa groaned. "My Commander here suggests we wait until our children are old enough to face our enemies. That will take too long though, we must finish this now," she said.

I turned to the Commander.

"Elsa's right. We don't have sixteen or so years to throw away," I said. "I'm sorry, General Khai, Queen Elsa," he apologised.

"If we get our full power, which means bringing both Kairi and Anna in here too, we will have a chance. Our numbers outmatch the enemy by one, and we've grown much stronger since fighting some of them. Especially Josh, if we fight him again he won't stand a chance," I said. "I agree. Though our more recent enemies, like The Sky Walker, will pose a threat. He might not have his army, but if our hunch is correct, they will have The Lost Tribe Of The Sith with them, and they had Abeloth too." said Elsa.

"I'm afraid we will have to pull out of the Rebel Alliance again. Our fight is not with the Empire anymore, it's with our old foes," said Chris.

I could sense the fear in the room. We all knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I'll send out the order to the Qeios Empire. You guys should call back the Arendelle Royal Army, the Virtcast Army, and the Republic Remnant," said Rivatha. "We will gather our armies here in the Sol System, and wait for further orders from Queen Elsa," said Clarissa. We all agreed, and left the planning room.

"I don't think we can get help from throughout time this time, I checked the devices and The Sky Walker has somehow disabled them. We're on our own," said Elsa as she walked with us to the _Night Fury_. "This may be our most difficult fight yet. But, maybe we can learn from our previous victories. If Josh does his lightning thing, you can freeze it and kill him. If Tey does lightning, Clarissa can unleash the Force. The rest of them we were able to overpower. As long as we can get them one at a time, we should be fine. I mean, technically anyone that does lightning, we can just send Clarissa in," said Anna. "Sith never learn, so we might stand a chance," said Elsa. "Tomorrow, we gather. Then, we go to war. The Earth Alliance versus the Sith Tribe," I said.

 _ **Lyla Klal's POV:**_

Being back was good. We all wanted revenge on the Virtcast for our defeat. And with our power, they would not be victorious again.

But, dealing with their many foes had its down side. Like the constant bickering between Joshua and Tey.

"You'll die as soon as they start fighting," said Tey, purposefully trying to piss Josh off. "Says you. I was only defeated because I wasn't relying on Elsa's ice _and_ my partner betrayed me. You were just plain overpowered," Josh countered. "Well at least I didn't rely on a partner for them to betray me," Tey pushed. "Oh please. If it weren't for Abeloth you wouldn't have been half as dangerous as they made you out to be," Josh said.

"Now now boys, we're all on the same team here. If you behave, maybe I'll give you both a treat after we defeat the Virtcast," said Elaine in her usual seductive tone.

I groaned to myself, turning to Chris.

"You put up with these guys?" I asked. "Unfortunately, yes," he replied.

I got up and left the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

"I don't know how half of these people were of any competition to the Virtcast," said Vestara, who followed me out. "I don't know Khai, but I guess we're fighting together again," I said. "It seems that way. Well, it's good to have someone I know fighting alongside me," she replied. "Now that's the truth."

We headed towards the cafeteria. A Federation Officer stopped us. "Lady Klal, Apprentice Khai, it seems the Virtcast are gathering their forces in the Sol System. We should return to Kesh and round up the Lost Tribe," he said. "Vestara, go alert the others. I need to focus," I said. Vestara nodded and ran back to the bridge.

I went to my quarters to focus.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

 _I walked through the halls of the_ Virtula _-class Attack Frigate, the_ Night Fury Guardian _. We had taken the ship and sent the Virtcast running._

 _Or so I thought._

 _As I entered the bridge, I found Josh about to kill our Vestara, and all the droids were shut down._

 _Something clicked inside me._

No. I can't let Vestara die.

 _I used the Force and blasted Josh away._

 _I ran to where Vestara was curled up on the floor. "Vestara, are you okay?" I asked._

 _Where was this care for Apprentice Khai coming from? Last time, I hated her!_

" _L-Lyla. It's not Josh," Vestara managed to say. "Very good," laughed a voice from where Josh had been._

 _I looked over and saw Chris. Virtcast Chris, not Sith Chris._

" _You're Vestara's husband. Why are you so keen on killing this one?" I demanded. "Oh, you are a gullible one, just like everyone else. You think I love her? Well, you're wrong. But you won't be able to tell anyone, since you are about to die anyway," he laughed. Something was wrong._

This doesn't seem like him. What's going on?

 _He ignited his purple lightsabre. I ignited my red sabre just in time to deflect him. He pushed me back into a corner._

He's much better than the last time I fought him.

 _I jumped up and landed behind him, almost managing to take him out. But he blocked again. "You expect to defeat someone much older and more experienced?" he laughed. It's true that we were all the same age with the same experience we had when we died. And the Virtcast had grown much older and wiser since then._

No, I can't lose. I can't let him kill Vestara.

 _I pushed him back with the Force, and slashed at his defences. I was about to get through when I was sent flying by a blast of Force from him._

 _As he was about to kill me, another red lightsabre ignited and blocked him._

 _It was Vestara._

" _I might not be your Vestara, but after what you've pulled, I can imagine she'll agree that you deserve to die," she said. "So can I," I said. We pushed Chris back._

" _Thanks, Ves," I said, using her nickname for the first time. "Don't thank me until we're celebrating victory, Ly," she said, giving me a new nickname._

 _We both charged at Chris._

 _Vestara tried to slice his head off, but he blocked. I went for his legs. I was about to cut them off, when a red lightsabre blocked._

Damn, he's got two lightsabres!

 _He pushed us both back. Indeed, he had two blades now, one purple, and one red._

 _He charged at us._

 _We blocked his attacks for a few seconds, before he avoided Vestara's block and sliced her in half._

" _NO!" I yelled._

 _He laughed._

" _Now that poor little Ves is dead, it's time for you to meet your end," he said._

 _I couldn't fight more. I actually cared about Vestara. Apparently more than I had thought._

 _I dropped my sabre and it deactivated, as I dropped to my knees._

 _Chris laughed as he raised his sabres._

" _Lyla, wake up!"_

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I awoke with a yelp.

Vestara was sitting in front of me, a worried look on her face.

"Lyla, are you okay?" she asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Vestara," I said.

"What happened? What did you see?" she asked. "Chris. Not ours, the Virtcast's Chris. He killed you. But, he seemed happy about it. He said he didn't love their Vestara, that it was all a trick," I said. "Hmm… This is interesting. If it's true, Chris could be dangerous," she said, thinking.

 _Why the hell do I care what happens to Vestara?_

"Don't trust Josh. Chris seemed to be disguising as Josh before he killed you," I said. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on him," she replied.

I was about to say something else but she stopped me.

"I'm not going to die. Don't you worry, Ly," she said.

 _Ly… There's that nickname she gave me in the vision…_

"W-What? I-I don't care if y-you d-die, idiot," I said, trying and failing at sounding like I didn't care. Vestara nodded and left, but I could see she was trying not to laugh.

 _Man… I sounded like a hardcore tsundere there didn't I?_

 _ **Cierra Skywalker's POV:**_

We had gathered our fleets and were ready to find and destroy the Sith Tribe. I was on-board the _Night Fury Guardian_ as we prepared for Hyperspace.

We had gotten a tip on where our enemies were from a Rebel ship that had tracked the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ "Let's go," said Elsa from the _Soul Of Arendelle_.

We all entered hyperspace.

"Now to find out if the location we got is correct," I said. "Well, there was obviously something spotted there. So even if it's not the Tribe's hangout, it'll have a clue," said Sarah.

"What of Kesh? That is the home world of this Tribe, correct?" I asked. "Yes, Kesh is the home world. But that is exactly why we aren't going there. It would be too obvious. Besides, if the Lost Tribe are helping, I'm willing to bet it's not the current-day Tribe. It's more likely one that The Sky Walker brought back from the past," replied Chris. "I still have a bad feeling about Kesh," I said. "Then would you like to visit the Sith planet and investigate?" he asked. "Well, maybe they know it's so obvious that you wouldn't think of checking it," I pointed out. "She has a point. Bad guys tend to do that sort of thing," said Rebecca. "Alright. Cierra, go with Rebecca to Kesh. But don't let them see you. Take the _Night Fury_ ," said Chris. "Got it. We'll return once we have investigated the planet," said Rebecca. I nodded.

I followed her down to the hangar.

"As Chris said, we should make sure they don't see us. Even if our enemies aren't here, this is a tribe of Sith living on that planet," she said. "We're using the _Night Fury_ , they won't spot us at all," I reassured her.

After the _Guardian_ came out of hyperspace, we had taken the _Night Fury_ and left for Kesh.

 _ **Sector 2: The Guardian, And The Destroyer**_

When we arrived at Kesh, Rebecca activated the stealth shields.

"Look, a blockade," I said, pointing to a fleet of ships guarding the planet. "Looks like they really did decide to hole up here," replied Rebecca.

As we got closer, we recognised a couple of ships.

"Not only do they have the _Enterprise_ , but they have the _U1_ back now too? Not good," said Rebecca. "The _U1_?" I asked. "A nuclear space-submarine thing that we stole from the Tribe during the Clone Wars. It's basically the _U1_ from Just Cause 2," she answered.

"Ah. Well, we need to tell the others that the Tribe is here," I said. "We should go back then, if we send a transmission from here they will probably detect us," she said. "Then let's go," Rebecca nodded and we turned the ship around.

Just to find the _Enterprise_ blocking our way.

I was about to take the ship around the cruiser when the _Night Fury_ lurched.

"Shit, they've got us in a tractor beam! How the fuck did they know we were here?!" wondered Rebecca. "I have no idea, but it looks like we're going to meet the Sith again," I said.

We watched as the _Night Fury_ was dragged into the hangar on the _Enterprise_.

We landed in the hangar.

"Well, we're not getting out of this one easily. May as well say hello," I said. Rebecca opened the boarding ramp and we exited the shuttle.

"Welcome back," said The Dark One, Emma Swan. "How'd you know we were here, our stealth shields were up," said Rebecca. "You forget that I know all about the _Night Fury_ , Rebecca," said Sith Chris.

"You won't hurt me, Chris. I know you won't," she said. "Indeed, you are correct. But, that doesn't mean I'll stop the others from hurting you," he replied.

"Soon the Virtcast will notice we haven't come back, and will come here with the entire Earth Alliance Fleet," I said calmly. My aim was to scare them into letting us go, but I had the feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

"Oh, but Cierra, that's what realm-jumping is for. You don't know the power of our fleet, but your friends will witness it when they arrive," said Chris.

 _Oh no, this isn't good. We need to warn the others! But how… Ah, I know!_

I activated a short-range commlink without anyone noticing.

"So, you say you can get a fleet from another realm. But how do you expect to go against the _Night Fury Guardian_?" I asked. "The ships we have under our control are from a very powerful group. The Casters Network. The _Bedrock Commodore_ alone can face your _Guardian_ ," said Chris. I smirked.

 _Just as planned._

"Sir, a transmission was just sent to the Virtcast," said a Federation crew-member. "From where," asked Emma. "From here. I'm trying to pinpoint the exact location on the _Enterprise_ ," his computer screen said exactly what I was expecting.

"It was sent from the _Night Fury_ ," he said. "Search the shuttle," said Emma. Some crew entered the _Night Fury_ to search for any more people.

Rebecca glanced towards me and I nodded.

I had contacted the _Night Fury_ 's in-built A.I. and gotten Chris to confess about the trap. Then the _Night Fury_ had contacted the _Guardian_ on our private NFrequency, built just for the two ships to communicate through any jammers and from any distance.

It usually wouldn't be detectable, but I guess the _Enterprise_ 's scanners were better than most in this galaxy.

And it was just our luck that the Virtcast had made it after their battle with Dark Chris and Elaine, so this Chris didn't know about it.

"I see the _Night Fury_ 's A.I. has had an upgrade," said Chris. "Now the Virtcast know of your trap. They'll be ready for it," said Rebecca. "Oh, I'm sure they'll try. But nothing can match the power of the Casters Network!" laughed Chris. "Why in the world would the Network team with you people," she asked. "Because of me. They trust me, and as far as they know, you're all the evil ones here," he replied.

"It's not the Earth Alliance versus the Sith Tribe, it's the Earth Alliance versus the Casters Network!" I said, thinking out loud. "The Network is powerful. This isn't good," said Rebecca.

"Lock 'em up," said Chris.

Federation Officers took our weapons and equipment and took us down to some cells.

We could have escaped using the Force, but what would be the point? With most of our enemies here and a whole ship full of Federation Officers, there was no way for us to get out alive.

 _ **Kiarna Martyl Tarn's POV:**_

"So, it's a trap. And now they have Rebecca and Cierra. This is bad," said Elsa.

We had just received the alert from the _Night Fury_ , and the rest of the crew had all come to the _Guardian_.

"Earth Alliance against the Casters Network. I don't like our chances," said Rivatha. "I'm sure they won't be sending their Dragonborns after us, so it should only be the Network soldiers and warships. Still not going to be easy," said Chris. "Well, we've got the entire Earth Alliance. We might stand a chance," said Clarissa. "As long as we group up and send all our forces in at once," I added. "Okay. Let's get ready," said Elsa.

 **5 days later**

We had finally gathered all our forces, and were on our way to Kesh.

"We don't have the _Night Fury_ this time, so it won't be easy," said Vestara. "We may not have the _Night Fury_ , but we have the _Guardian_ ," said Elsa.

But I noticed something in her face.

"There's something you're not saying, isn't there, Elsa?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Arendelle has been working on a new ship for the Virtcast, and it might be completed in time to blast the Sith and the Network away. But I'm not so confident on that," she said. "A new ship? I was not told of this," said Chris. "Anna, Kairi, and I planned it up in secret, hoping it would serve our children well when they become old enough to take on our roles," she said.

"Elsa, what is the ship model?" asked Vestara.

"It's a _Subjugator_ -class Heavy Cruiser," Elsa replied.

"You made the _Malevolence_ all over again, didn't you," sighed Chris. "Yes, but this is a ship for the New Virtcast. Not the C.I.S.," she snapped. "Calm down Els. This ship will help. The _Furious Destroyer_ is modified from the _Malevolence_ , with shields and weapons outmatching those of both the _Guardian_ and the _Enterprise_ combined. It is also over 4000 metres long, so it will be the perfect warship for the Virtcast," said Anna.

"I'm not hating on the ship, you just should have told us about it," said Vestara. Chris nodded. "Yeah. I personally don't have fond memories of the _Malevolence_ , but I think a modified _Subjugator_ -class is freakin' awesome. Just don't hide that stuff from us," he said. "I know, sorry," Elsa replied.

"Guys, we're approaching Kesh. Time to save Cierra and my sister," said Sarah. "You got it. Shields up at maximum, and charge up all turbo cannons," ordered Chris.

"Get ready for battle," Elsa told the _Soul Of Arendelle_. Kairi was on the Star Destroyer, just as Rivatha and Ahsoka were on their own ships, but most of the Virtcast were on the _Guardian_.

" _Qeios Bringer_ , take the _Imperial Destructor_ and some other Qeios ships and flank their right. _Resolute II_ , do the same on the left," ordered Vestara. "What about Arendelle?" asked Sarah. "Arendelle and the Virtcast will face the Network head-on," said Elsa.

"Let's get down to our fighters. Chris, Ves, keep us up to date with what's going on out there," said Clarissa. "You got it sis," said Chris.

The rest of us went to the hangar just as we came out of hyperspace.

I powered up my Stealth-X and followed Clarissa's Delta 7B _Aethersprite_ -class Light Interceptor out into the battle.

I quickly saw a fleet of Network Warships come out of hyperspace, including some I recognised like the _Bedrock Commodore_ , the _Super Lazuli_ , and the _Bedrock Panther_.

I flew into a cloud of enemy fighters and pulled evasive manoeuvres while shooting at anyone I could.

I felt my Stealth-X shake as a purple explosion engulfed an Arendelle X-Wing next to me. I used the Force just in time to avoid being blown up myself, and got a look at the ship following me.

 _Shit! The_ Night Fury _!_

I evaded another barrage from the _Night Fury_ , before looping around behind the shuttle.

"Sorry man, but I gotta take you out," I said as I used the Force and sent a shadow bomb flying towards the _Night Fury_.

It dodged away, but I kept the bomb on track with the Force.

Until it exploded in the middle of space.

I felt a familiar Force presence in the _Night Fury_.

"Oh no, Sith Chris and Sith Vestara are flying the _Night Fury_ ," I said. "Oh, that's not good. They're just as good as us," said Chris.

Indeed they were as they took out three _Qeios_ -class Starfighters in a row.

"Send Cierra's Z-95 and Rebecca's A-Wing to the _Enterprise_. Let's hope they can get to the fighters," said Elsa. Sure enough, the Clone Z-95 and Virtcast A-Wing flew from the _Night Fury Guardian_ and landed in the _Enterprise_.

I flew by to check the hangar, and saw Rebecca and Cierra fighting off Federation troops.

Eventually they came out in their fighters.

"Welcome back," said Clarissa. "Oh, thank you," replied Rebecca.

Both girls took out a dozen enemy fighters each within their first 2 minutes of being back in the cockpit.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I blasted away another bunch of New Republic ARC-170 Fighters with the powerful turbolasers on the _Night Fury_. "I'm glad we stole this thing," said Chris. I nodded.

I looked out the side and saw Lyla in trouble with a Royal Arendelleian X-Wing. I shot at the X-Wing and managed to hit a wing, resulting in it spiralling away.

"Not bad, I think that was Elsa's X-Wing," he said. "Well, even if she's not dead, she's out of the fight," I said.

"I see an opening. All Deathcast members go for the _Night Fury Guardian_ ," said The Sky Walker. We had decided to get a name for ourselves, such as the Virtcast, and thought Deathcast appropriate.

"I see it, let's go," said Elaine.

We followed the others in the _Night Fury_ and I blew up the shields over the doors of the hangar while it was undefended.

"Oh kriff, this seems familiar," said Lyla. "It sure does. Let's try not to damage the _Night Fury_ , Chris," I said.

We barely made it into the hangar before the blast doors closed.

"Nice. Now, time to take the _Guardian_ for ourselves," said Cierra.

We all grabbed our weapons and cut down all the Virtcast A1 Destroyer Droids in the hangar, and on the way to the bridge.

I was following closely to Lyla as we reached the bridge.

"So, you dare to attack us on our own ship," said the Virtcast's Vestara.

Both her and Chris were here.

"You won't get away this time," said Tey.

Josh fried the controls of the ship before anyone could call for help. Though this did result in the _Guardian_ tipping and falling away from the battle.

Towards Kesh.

"You idiot," groaned Lyla.

Chris and Vestara ignited their lightsabres, Chris with both his purple and red, and Vestara now wielding dual red sabres.

"Twelve of us, against two of you. Surrender to the Deathcast while you still can," said Elaine, seemingly trying to seduce them.

The two shared a glance, before charging at us.

I raised my lightsabre, but only deflected a single blow as the two ran down the hallway behind us.

I quickly realised why.

"They must have put the ship into self-destruct. Aside from them and us, there are only really droids on here so it doesn't matter how many of them go down with us," I said. "That kriffing bastard!" said Lyla. "Cierra, Vestara, help me disable the self-destruct," said Chris.

We all went to rewiring the ship.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Eventually, we stopped it. And fixed the controls that Josh had fried, allowing us to pull up from our descent towards Kesh.

"I must say, I'm impressed," said Abeloth. "Yes, not bad at all," said The Sky Walker. "Well then, the _Night Fury Guardian_ is now under our control. And all I have to do to reprogram the droids is hit this button," said Lyla, smirking.

"Now we have their two most powerful ships. They can't win," said Emma.

"Um, guys? They were heading to the hangar. You know, where the _Night Fury_ , THEIR SHIP, is sitting?" said Josh.

Lyla looked at cameras from the hangar.

"He's right, the _Night Fury_ is gone. But we still have the _Guardian_ so they don't stand a chance," she said. "Focus fire on the _Qeios Bringer_ ," said Tey.

We powered up the guns and focussed on the Qeian Star Destroyer. It and another Qeian Star Destroyer we identified as the _Imperial Destructor_ returned fire, but our shields held.

"It's time to win this," said Chris.

 _ **Rivatha Furai Borne's POV:**_

I was flying past the _Qeios Bringer_ , following enemy fighters, when a purple explosion almost engulfed me. I looked to where the shot had come from and saw the _Night Fury Guardian_ opening fire on two Qeian Star Destroyers, eventually coming between them and initiating a broadside battle on both sides.

"Chris, Ves, tell me you guys aren't on the _Guardian_ ," I said. "We're not. The Deathcast are," said Vestara. "Deathcast?" asked Anna. "That's what Elaine called them," said Chris.

 _Well, yet another group who's unoriginal with their name…_

"Alright. I hate to order this, but open fire on the _Guardian_ ," said Ahsoka.

I joined forces with Anna and Kairi and we flew towards the _Guardian_ , trying to focus our fire on the bridge.

"It's no use, the shields are too strong for our fighters," said Kairi as we had to pull up. "We built it, we know how strong it is. I'm afraid we might have to retreat," said Chris.

"How's Elsa, anyone got her yet?" asked Anna. "The _Soul Of Arendelle_ picked her up," said Clarissa. "Alright, all Earth Alliance forces retreat. Fall back to the Sol System," ordered Chris.

The _Qeios Bringer_ managed to get away from its broadside battle with the _Guardian_ , but the _Imperial Destructor_ took the full force of its attack and was blown to bits.

"Shit," I cursed to myself as I avoided debris from the Star Destroyer.

I landed on the _Qeios Bringer_ as it entered hyperspace.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We reached the Sol System, and landed in Qeios.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Elsa. "We lost the _Guardian_ , that's what," said Vestara. "Well then we're screwed," said Cierra. "Not quite. If the _Furious Destroyer_ is finished quickly, we will have a chance against the _Night Fury Guardian_ ," said Anna. "Anna's right, that ship will mean certain victory for us," said Kairi. Elsa also agreed. "I have to agree with youse on this. A modified _Subjugator_ -class can be the best thing, but if it falls into enemy hands too, we'll all be dead," said Chris. "We'll be using a sentient crew, not the A1 and A2 droid crew that the _Guardian_ has," said Elsa.

"How's the progress so far?" asked Sarah. "About 97% completed," said Kairi. "Which means, if all goes to plan, the ship should be done in a few months. However, we may not have that long," said Anna. "Well, if Qeios provides their resources, it should be done in less than half that time," I said. "Thanks Riva, that would be a massive help," said Elsa. "It's no problem Els. We're all in this together, and I wouldn't pass up a chance to help a friend," I said. She smiled.

"Alright guys, we'll head to the construction hangar soon. Let's rest up for now," said Kairi. We all agreed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I headed into Qeios to see if anything had happened while I was out.

"Rivatha!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked behind me. "Sonia, how's things been while I was fighting?" I asked. "They've been fine. Everyone is surprisingly calm considering they all know what's going on," she said. "They know we've always won our fights. They're not worried, because that's what we do. Survive," I said. "Though sometimes I will say our survival tactics are a bit questionable. Like some of the choices you had to make to avoid being attacked by the Empire before the Rebellion," she said.

I had to agree, it had been difficult for Qeios during that time.

"Yeah I know. I still regret that," I said. "But we made it through, thanks to you," she smiled.

Sonia was my childhood friend, she had been there for me when no one else was. Probably why I had decided to name my firstborn daughter after her.

"Anyhow, we're still in trouble. We need to help Arendelle and the Virtcast build a new cruiser, the _Guardian_ was stolen. It's a good thing Elsa and her sisters had decided to build a bigger and better ship for their kids," I said. "The _Night Fury Guardian_ was stolen? That's not good. How long will it take to finish the new ship?" she asked. "If we help, it shouldn't take more than a week or two," I said. "Okay, let's get to Arendelle then," she said. "Indeed. Get Qeios Shipyard mechanics out there," I said. "The hangar is outside the town of Inlia, under the ground," said Elsa, coming up behind us. "We're glad to help, your majesty," said Sonia. "Thank you, Sonia," replied Elsa.

We then called our Shipyard, which had a huge factory set up on Earth's moon, and got everyone to the hangar outside Inlia.

 _ **Kairi Hearts Arendelle's POV:**_

A few weeks later, and the _Furious Destroyer_ was finally ready to go.

To our surprise, the Network hadn't attacked us during this time, which led us to believe they were preparing themselves.

"It's time to take it out on its first run. Tell the _Soul Of Arendelle_ and the _Qeios Bringer_ to meet us in orbit with the rest of the Royal Arendelle and Qeios Empire fleets. We're gonna surprise them in the Kesh system," said Elsa. "You got it Els. Let's see what this thing can do, power her up," said Chris.

Sarah worked with the rest of the bridge crew to bring the ship online.

Finally, we were ready to go.

The hangar doors opened and the giant 4,845-metre-long _Furious Destroyer_ took off, casting a dark shadow over the town of Inlia.

We joined with the other fleets in orbit, and prepared for hyperspace.

"So, let's go over the firepower this has," I said.

"We've got over five hundred Virtcast spec Heavy Turbolaser batteries, over five hundred Virtcast spec Medium Turbolaser batteries, about a thousand Virtcast spec point-defence light laser cannon batteries, four phaser emitters, two nerfed ion pulse cannons -nerfed so it wouldn't use as much power-, two powerful tractor beam batteries, and both proton and photon torpedo launchers at various sections of the cruiser. The ion pulse cannons are also equipped with the same energy pulse frequency we use to send people between realms and through time as a setting if we need to send a whole ship for example," said Elsa.

"The shield system is top of the line Virtcast spec, taken and upgraded from the _Night Fury Guardian_ , with a maximum atmospheric speed of 2,100 km/h, and sixteen high powered engines to get it up there, as well as a class 0.5 hyperdrive, with the backup being the original class 12 of the _Malevolence_. This is officially the fastest known ship in the entire galaxy. It's power plant is also a bit modified from the original hypermatter annihilation reactor, letting it produce a bit more power," continued Anna. "So basically, it's an overpowered motherfucker," said Chris. "Basically. And, thanks to a certain someone, its interior is rather luxurious, far better than what the C.I.S. used and much more comfortable for living beings," Elsa smirked.

"Alright then, let's show our new toy to these Deathcast bastards," said Vestara.

We eventually came out of hyperspace.

And boy did we scare the Network.

 _ **Elaine Mills' POV:**_

I smirked to myself as I teased Josh and Tey using the Force.

 _Playing with these boys is always so fun,_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the computers alerted us to incoming ships.

We all looked out the front of the _Night Fury Guardian_ , and froze.

Out of hyperspace came an enormous heavy cruiser.

It was two shades of darkish grey, and had red accents and bits around it. It seemed to be Virtcast, yet it had an all new symbol on it. It wasn't the dragon symbol that normally indicated the Virtcast, it was a white star with a purple flame surrounding it. This new logo was most certainly a Virtcast logo though, as it literally said Virtcast on it. It reminded me of Black Rock Shooter's logo. In fact, it really was just a repaint of her flaming star.

I looked over at Lyla and Vestara next to me.

"Well, we're kriffed," said Lyla. "We've got the _Enterprise_ , the _Bedrock Commodore_ , the _Bedrock Panther_ , and the _Night Fury Guardian_. We can beat whatever that is," said The Sky Walker, smirking.

He sounded calm, which surprised me. Even Abeloth sounded calm.

"Sky's right, this isn't a problem," she said. "Easy for you two to say, you're friggin Force entities," I heard Emma mutter.

"Focus all fire on that heavy cruiser!" ordered Chris. The _Guardian_ threw everything it had against the new ship.

Nothing.

It didn't get damaged at all.

"They're trying to call us," said a destroyer droid. "Patch them through," said The Sky Walker.

"Deathcast, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, leader of the Virtcast, and captain of the _Soul Of Arendelle_. You are outgunned, and outmatched. Give up now, or we will be forced to destroy you," came Elsa's voice as her hologram appeared before us.

"You will never get away alive, Elsa. Even against that thing, we will win," said Tey. "One more thing," continued Elsa, ignoring Tey. "Please return DCPCH25F, the _Night Fury Guardian_ , to us. Otherwise, we will not hesitate to destroy it using SHSST05K, the _Furious Destroyer_ ," she said, before the transmission ended. "The _Furious Destroyer_ , huh? What a name," said Chris, letting out a small laugh.

"Even so, they're blocking us from scanning the _Furious Destroyer_ to see what it's got. I don't like it," said Cierra. "Send the Tribe at them. Let's not risk the _Guardian_ ," said Josh. We all agreed. "Alright, send in the Lost Tribe and the Casters Network," said Abeloth.

Our forces went forward and initiated their attack. The enemy Star Destroyers were the first to fight back.

But then we realised how screwed we were.

The _Furious Destroyer_ opened fire, white plasma-bolts flying everywhere with insane accuracy. Four beams of plasma came from what were originally supposed to be the power regulators on the sides, looking much like the phasers that the _Enterprise_ emitted, except white. These phasers did more damage than the turbolasers, and then, it released its main attack.

The _Furious Destroyer_ turned to its side, and let out an ion pulse. It wasn't too big compared to the _Malevolence_ , but it was enough to destroy anything in its path.

"We need to retreat," murmured Chris. The Sky Walker and Abeloth both nodded. "That may be best," said The Sky Walker.

The _Night Fury Guardian_ and the remaining Network ships turned away and entered hyperspace, and the _Enterprise_ followed at the sublight speed of Warp Speed 9, though of course it was nowhere near as fast as hyperspace.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"We're going to need help," said Lyla. "I'm going to agree with Lyla on this one. Even I wasn't expecting the power of that ship," said The Sky Walker. "Well, we can make our own upgrades to the _Guardian_. You forget that I am technically the owner of this ship," said Chris. "He's got a point. Chris is familiar with this ship, and would know how to improve it," said Vestara. "Then let's get to work," said Cierra.

 _ **Christopher Caster Khai's POV:**_

"Well, we've proved that this thing is a boss. Now we need to find the Deathcast, because they ran away," I said. "They ran away on the _Guardian_. You know, the one that is connected to the NFrequency? Which we can track with the _Night Fury_?" reminded Sarah. "And we can easily connect this to the same connection," said Clarissa. "They're right, looks like that channel is coming in much handier than we had planned," smirked Elsa.

Sarah got to work on connecting the _Furious Destroyer_ to the NFrequency, while Vestara and I went down to the hangar.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"To think, we were so careless when we first arrived in the Dream Realm. Now we're fully serious and have the entire galaxy relying on us a lot of the time," said Vestara. "Yeah, things have changed, huh," I sighed.

Vestara sneaked under my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and held her close. "I miss being carefree," she said. "Not having to worry about the Empire, or the Deathcast, or any other enemies we face. I do like all the action we get ourselves into, but sometimes I just wish we could have a normal life. Even if only for a short time. Sorta like during that nineteen-year break before the Rebellion, that was nice,"

We sat down in the _Night Fury_ when we eventually reached the hangar.

"Yeah, I wonder how things would have ended up if we hadn't come here," I said.

Vestara softly nuzzled at my neck.

"It'd probably be boring, to be honest," she admitted. I laughed quietly. "Probably," I replied. I gently kissed Vestara on the forehead. She giggled cutely, which was interrupted by a yawn.

It was getting late, so we were both tired.

"We should head back to the Wake," I whispered. Vestara nodded, already laying down in my lap.

"Goodnight, Caster Boy," she said. "Goodnight, Savvy," I replied.

We both drifted off to sleep together.

 **Wake**

I groaned as I woke up, still tired from the long day in the Sleep. I turned over to see Vestara was obviously already awake and probably checking on Stella.

I got out of bed and slipped on my jacket, heading to Stella's room.

Stella was about two years old, and she was already showing connections to the Force. I still had my connection from the whole thing with Elaine a few years ago, and Vestara seemed to have the Force as a side effect from merging her two selves together again the other day.

Sure enough, when I entered Stella's room, Vestara and her friend, Keely, were both there playing with Stella.

"Morning Chris," said Vestara. "Good morning Ves, hey Keels," I said. "Hey Chris, been busy I'm guessing," said Keely when she noticed I still looked tired. "Yeah, I think we're all tired from it," I sighed. Vestara agreed.

"Well, we should get breakfast ready," she said. "Alright, I should actually head home. I gotta do something today," said Keely. "Okay, see ya. And thanks again for looking after Stell while we've been busy," said Vestara. "No problem! Anything for a friend!" Keely replied.

I went and had a shower, before getting some breakfast of my own.

 _ **Joshua Puller's POV:**_

 **Sleep**

We had retreated to a planet called Zastion, which had been unmapped until recently and was located in Wild space, about 3 parsecs away from Kesh.

Zastion's locals were mostly human, with weird monsters and things around. Two of the continents we had heard of so far included Fukoka, and Gamindustri.

Gamindustri was made up of five nations, each were ruled by Goddesses, which the locals called 'CPUs'. Four of those nations had CPU Candidates too, the little sisters of the Goddesses. Only three nations were on the main continent though, as the militant Leanbox was its own little island at the bottom and the techy Persoecom was about 10 kilometres off the East Coast, where the steampunk Lastation was. North was the snowy, magical land of Lowee, and West was the futuristic Planeptune.

We had made an alliance with a group in Persoecom calling themselves Toraint. They basically ran the nation, as they were much stronger than the CPUs of Persoecom. Though the CPUs recently seemed to accept it and were working with Toraint now.

Thanks to Toraint, the _Night Fury Guardian_ had been upgraded with Persoecom tech, some of the most advanced in Gamindustri.

The Casters Network seemed reluctant to team with Toraint, but after some…convincing…from The Sky Walker…they agreed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I was in the Persoecom Basilicom with Chris, just relaxing after some training.

"You know, it's been a while since the two of us were able to train together," he said. "Yeah, it has. Especially after you betrayed and basically killed me," I said. "That was the other me, you can trust me now," he laughed.

"Well, now we're fighting alongside each other once again, and damn does it feel good," I smirked.

Cierra walked in.

"Chris, you might want to check the _Guardian_ ," she said. "What's up with it?" Chris asked. "I don't know, one of the computers came online while I was double checking to see if all the droids were on charge. I thought the entire ship was turned off," she said.

We both got up.

"It should be turned off," I said. "Which means it was remotely activated," said Chris.

We all looked at each other, and we all knew exactly who had activated the ship.

 _The Virtcast._

We all ran to where the _Guardian_ was docked and made our way to the bridge.

"Damnit, it's a tracking system. How did we miss this before," said Chris when he looked at the computer.

"Get our forces and Persoecom ready for a battle," I said. Cierra nodded and contacted the Basilicom.

 _ **Sector 3: New Allies**_

 _ **Clarissa Caster Pendoberg's POV:**_

The _Resolute II_ came out of hyperspace behind the _Furious Destroyer_ and the _Soul Of Arendelle_.

In front of us was an Earth-like planet that Sarah identified as Zastion.

"Scans show the enemy is at a place called Persoecom. Off the coast of Gamindustri," said Sarah, a hint of recognition in her voice.

I knew why.

"Is this the second time we've fought Persoecom? Though that was in a different dimension, and we were fighting alongside the Casters Network, instead of against them," said Elsa. "It was Toraint we were fighting, and they were led by Prince Fang," said Cierra, who had been one of the few to actually go to fight Prince Fang alongside two Paranormal Investigators, though Fang ran.

"We should contact Planeptune, they might not know us, but they were the ones who let us land before," said Chris.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

 **In Planeptune**

Histoire was getting rather angry that Neptune wasn't moving to do anything for Persoecom, despite Planeptune being one of their main allies in the past.

"They are not only once again under the control of Toraint, they also now have a heavy military presence from that group claiming to be from another planet! When will you two do something?!" the tome lectured Neptune and Nepgear. "Aw come on Histy, we've got an army. Just send them to do the work!" said Neptune. "Our army does not have the capabilities to take on that Network group!" yelled Histoire.

Suddenly, Histoire got a call.

"Hello?" she answered. "Having trouble with Toraint and the Casters Network?" asked a female voice. "Um, who is this?" asked Histoire. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, aboard the _Soul Of Arendelle_ , entering the atmosphere of your planet now. Our enemies are working with the Network, and so we would like your help in fighting them," said the girl. "Very well then, we shall be awaiting your arrival on the edge of Planeptune," said Histoire. Elsa agreed, and the call ended.

"Now then, you two will come to meet this Queen," the fairy said to the two CPUs. Neptune groaned while Nepgear seemed alright with it.

 _ **Jedi Vestara Khai's POV:**_

Our fleets formed a blockade in orbit while the rest of us took shuttles down to the planet.

The _Night Fury_ and other shuttles landed outside Planeptune city where Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire were waiting.

We all exited the shuttles, with Elsa in front of us.

"You are Histoire, right?" asked Elsa, knowing the answer. The fairy nodded. "And you must be Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said. "We should get down to business right away. No doubt the Network and the Deathcast are aware of our arrival here. The fleet is in orbit so they can't escape, but we need to move on Persoecom fast," said Chris. "But Persoecom are our allies," said Nepgear. "Yes, the CPUs are, but Toraint and the Deathcast run it now," I said. "Very well then, we shall inform the other nations and prepare our armies," said Histoire. "Gather them around Lastation. We will bring our fleets down when you're ready," said Kairi.

And so, everyone got to work.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

About two days later, the four armies of Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox had grouped near Lastation. The twenty or so Star Destroyers we had, plus the _Furious Destroyer_ and four _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigates, descended and were flying over Gamindustri.

"Let's start the attack," said Rebecca. We all agreed, and ordered our charge on Persoecom.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I jumped into the _Night Fury_ with Chris as we neared Persoecom, and we took off, leading a squadron of Stealth-Xs.

As we got near, the turrets around the nation opened fire on us, not doing much to the _Furious Destroyer_.

"Enemy Network fighters incoming; lock S-foils in attack position and accelerate to attack speed," ordered Elsa. We all sped up and entered the battle.

The Network fighters were tough to shoot, but I managed to take out a few.

"We should check on the CPUs," said Chris. "You got it. Cierra, follow us down to the Basilicom," I said.

When we landed, we got out and sent both ships back into the fight.

"Alright, let's find the Goddesses," I said.

The three of us entered the Basilicom.

"You expect the three of you to be enough to destroy us?" came a familiar laugh. The Sky Walker was standing on the second floor, overlooking the main area. Next to him, were the Goddess and her little sister, both in HDD form.

"Geetel, Steedow, we're your friends. Why are you letting Toraint rule Persoecom?" asked Cierra. "Just die," yelled Geetel as she jumped down, charging to attack us with her giant golden sword.

"They're not the real CPUs, it's the same as last time. These poorly made fakes can't fly," said Cierra, igniting her lightsabre. Chris and I ignited our dual sabres too. "Then we need to find the real Goddesses," I said.

Steedow covered her older sister using a fancy golden pistol. Cierra destroyed the bullets, while Chris and I clashed with Geetel.

She swung for me, but I blocked with one sword, and cut her up easily with the other, proving she was not a real Goddess.

"NO! Sis!" yelled Steedow. She jumped down and charged at us in rage, drawing a small golden sword from somewhere.

Chris met her charge, while I jumped behind her, slicing her head off with ease.

"Come on Deathcast, you can do better than that," I taunted. The Sky Walker just smirked. "That was merely to distract you," he said, before laughing, and vanishing.

"Network reinforcements inbound, we may have to pull out. Even the _Destroyer_ will have trouble with this," said Elsa over the comms. "Shit, let's go," said Chris.

We all went outside, where Cierra called her fighter. It came down, and she flew back to the _Furious Destroyer_.

Chris called the _Night Fury_.

As it was coming down, an enemy fighter got a shot off on it, causing heavy damage.

"Fuck, abort pick-up, _Night Fury_. Head back to the _Destroyer_ ," commanded Chris, and the A.I. turned back.

"Now how do we get out?" I asked. "We don't, but I have a plan," he said.

We hid, and watched the retreat from behind the Basilicom.

After the fleet was gone, we quietly made our way to where our scanner had picked up the _Night Fury Guardian_.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

 _And we have sent them running,_ I smirked to myself.

I was on the bridge of the _Guardian_ , which hadn't been deployed for the battle as it was undergoing its upgrades. It was a bit lonely, since all the droids were still shut down.

I had been worried when the _Destroyer_ showed up, but the Casters Network had called for reinforcements and sent them packing.

I sensed a presence, and turned around to see Chris coming up to me.

"They'll be back," I said. "They sure will," he replied, but something was off about him. I ignored it for now.

I turned back towards the window as the enemy fleet reached Gamindustri.

Suddenly, I activated my lightsabre and blocked a red blade. I expected it to be Chris, but I turned and saw Josh.

"So, you've betrayed us, huh?" I asked, anger taking over as I pushed him back. He didn't say anything, but came at me with lightning speeds.

The speed shocked me, and I was soon disarmed and backed into a wall. "Now you die," he said, but I thought it sounded more like Chris's voice.

He raised his lightsabre, ready to kill me.

 _Is this really the end?_

As he brought it down, he got blasted away by the Force. Lyla ran over to where I was curled up on the floor after the thrashing I just got.

"Vestara, are you okay?" she asked. I struggled to reply. "L-Lyla, it's not Josh," I said as loud as I could manage, which wasn't very loud.

"Very good," came a laugh I knew was Chris, and saw Chris standing where Josh just was. Not ours though, the Virtcast's Chris.

"You're Vestara's husband, why are you so keen on killing this one?" Lyla demanded. "Oh, you are a gullible one, just like everyone else. You think I love her? Well, you're wrong. But you won't be able to tell anyone, since you are about to die anyway," he laughed.

 _This can't be Chris. No way._

He ignited his purple lightsabre and charged. Lyla ignited her red blade just in time to block it.

I tried to muster all my remaining strength, and managed to get up. I grabbed my lightsabre with the Force.

When I finally got enough strength back, I saw Lyla get Force blasted.

Chris was about to kill her, so I ignited my lightsabre and jumped in, blocking his blade.

"I might not be your Vestara, but after what you've pulled, I can imagine she'll agree that you deserve to die," I said. "So can I," Lyla said.

We pushed Chris back.

"Thanks, Ves," she said. "Don't thank me until we're celebrating victory, Ly," I said.

We both charged at Chris, and I went to slice his head off. He blocked it, and Lyla went for his legs. A red lightsabre came from his belt and blocked that too.

We attacked ferociously for a few seconds, and he blocked it all.

Suddenly, he avoided my swing, and time slowed down for me as his sabre moved towards cutting me in half.

 _Damnit._

But then I heard another lightsabre igniting, and the red lightsabre coming to kill me was locked onto…a purple lightsabre?

I jumped away to keep myself safe, and realised that there were now two Chrises. Both Virtcast.

"The hell's going on?" asked Lyla as she jumped away too. "Why don't you show them your true form, _Abeloth_ ," said the new Chris.

The other Chris smirked, and sure enough, transformed into Abeloth.

"Very smart, I'm impressed," she said. "Wait, why the hell are you attacking us?" I asked. "Because you are no longer of any use to me," said Abeloth as Chris jumped back with me and Lyla. "This is why you never trust a Force Entity," he said. "Oh shut up, we don't need advice from a Virtcast member," said Lyla. "Even so, let's take her together," he said.

That we agreed with.

We all charged Abeloth at the same time.

I sliced at her midsection, but she blocked it, still using Chris's lightsabres. Lyla went for her midsection from the other side, and was blocked as well. Chris ignited his red lightsabre and used both blades to come down on top of Abeloth. She pushed me and Lyla back to block both of Chris's blades.

Abeloth then turned it around and started attacking Chris, using the super speeds that she had attacked me with.

"Watch out!" I said.

But he blocked everything with ease.

"Um, he's a lot faster than our Chris," I said. "Even I must admit he's impressive," said Lyla. "Well, maybe we can flank Abeloth and take her out from behind," I suggested. "We could, but maybe you go behind her, and I'll try to attack from above," she said. "Sounds good, let's go."

I backed into the darkness and snuck around so I was behind Abeloth.

I then charged, and she blocked me at the last second, but at the same time, a red lightsabre came down from above and cut right through the top of her head.

We all jumped away as she fell limp and vanished.

We all stood in the dark bridge of the _Night Fury Guardian_ , panting.

"Well, now that that's done, why did you step in and save us?" Lyla asked Chris. I noted there was no anger or annoyance or anything in her voice.

Actually, there may have been a bit of gratitude, but she would never admit to that.

"I had a chance to take out one of your more powerful members, so I took it. But honestly, I also couldn't stand to the side and watch you two be killed like that, especially when your enemy looked like me. I'm a Jedi, and an honourable fighter," Chris answered.

I guess Lyla wasn't expecting that, because she obviously didn't know what to say.

So, I decided to talk.

"Well, even though you are our enemy, I guess we should thank you," I said. He just smiled. "No need, and so there's no more trouble, I will get out of here before your friends decide to come up and attack me," he said.

I glanced back at Lyla, who looked like she was about to say something, but was struggling to say it. She noticed me glancing at her though, and sighed.

"I…um… I want to thank you too. I actually, uh, had a vision about this. Except you didn't save us, and Abeloth cut Vestara down right there. I, um, well, uh, I…" she was struggling, but her Force aura was saying exactly what she meant.

" _After Vestara was killed, I couldn't fight. I actually care about her, probably as much as you care about your Vestara. So, thank you."_

"You are very welcome, Lyla," said Chris, also sensing what she meant to say. For the first time ever, I saw Lyla's face flush bright red as she realised her mental defences were down, and that we had both read her aura and what she wanted to say. I laughed quietly at how cute she was when she blushed.

 _So I guess she doesn't hate me. And maybe I don't hate her either, despite my conscious thoughts, I have stuck around her the whole time... Maybe I feel the same way?_

"P-Piss off, k-kriffing i-idiot," she said, trying to throw up her walls again.

 _I don't remember her being such a tsundere though,_ I laughed internally.

"So tsun. Alright, I'll be off. Until next time, you two," laughed Chris. He vanished into the darkness, leaving me and Lyla alone.

There was an awkward silence. Both of us fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to put off talking about what Lyla had revealed.

About her feelings for me.

"L-Let's just go back to the Basilicom or something," I said, breaking the silence. "Y-Yeah, alright," replied Lyla.

We both got out of the _Night Fury Guardian_ just in time to see Chris and Vestara boarding the _Night Fury_ and leaving, engaging the stealth shields and becoming invisible.

"So, their Vestara was here too. I wonder if she saw the fight?" I wondered out loud. "She didn't. When Chris entered the battle, I scanned the ship for life forms using the Force and found her in the back of the ship. Obviously, they split up to search for something. I'm surprised Chris didn't try to take the _Guardian_ back after helping us," said Lyla. I nodded. "I guess he did say he didn't want to cause any more trouble," I said. "I guess he did. Never figured he'd be that nice though. Especially, after the way things turned out last time we fought them," she sighed. "Well, let's just get back to the Basilicom and rest," I said. "We'll prepare a room, because after that fight, you two deserve it," came a voice.

We both turned around, and saw the real Gold Heart and Gold Sister, both in HDD form. I looked at Lyla, and we both realised the same thing.

They had been in the cells in the back of the _Guardian_.

"Wait, why are you offering to let us rest in your Basilicom when we trapped you in the _Guardian_?" asked Lyla. "Because we know of your battle with Abeloth. So, even though you helped Abeloth and the others trap us, you did just save us too. Because it was Abeloth's powers keeping us there," said Gold Sister.

"Well, I won't complain," I said, looking to Lyla. After a few seconds, she responded. "Yeah, I guess I can't complain. I'm too exhausted to fight anyway," she said.

The CPUs smiled. "Then let's get you two back to the Basilicom," said Gold Heart.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle Lante's POV:**_

I couldn't help but smile after Chris and Vestara told us what had happened on the _Guardian_.

"So, I guess those guys do have hearts," said Rebecca. "Oohh, this makes the readers get attached to the bad guys," said Neptune, who had joined us. "Nep, this is not a story where we enjoy breaking the fourth wall," sighed Chris. I just laughed at Neptune's silliness.

"Even so, the amount of Network reinforcements there means we'll need some reinforcements of our own," said Sarah. "I agree. But we can't really ask the Rebels, since they are busy with the Empire. But maybe…" I trailed off. "Maybe what?" asked Cierra. I shook my head. "It's nothing. I don't even know if it's real," I said. "Arendelle's sister kingdom," said Chris, surprising us all. "How did you…never mind. But do you know anything about it?" I asked.

I had read that Arendelle had had a sister kingdom, called Arndel. But it had supposedly joined the C.I.S. in the Clone Wars, and had been destroyed by some of the Earth's Republic armies. Since then, it had faded into legend, and despite it supposedly being around not long before we entered the Dream Realm, I wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Unlike you girls, I was brought to control myself here by getting attacked by a KillSim. Meaning, I have my full memories of before everyone gained control. Of my life as a Jedi before the Clone Wars, and working alongside Josh as a Jedi in the opening months. And, I remember Arndel. Arndel was Arendelle's sister kingdom, but Count Dooku had killed Queen Belden in secret, and framed the Republic. A new, very evil and powerful Queen was elected, and they joined the Separatists, and set up a blockade around Earth. Two senate representatives of Arendelle, going by the names Elsa Arendelle, and Anna Arendelle, were blocked out of Earth because of this. So, they called Qeios up to help. I was in Arendelle at the time, and when Elsa and Anna eventually came back down, I worked with the Arendelle Royal Army to help Qeios. In the end, Arendelle and Qeios were forced to destroy Arndel. The only choice we had, was to burn the city to the ground. To this day, the ruins of that kingdom lie in the now forbidden lands of Morkent, forgotten into legend, since apparently everyone here have shit memory," Chris explained the story of the kingdom.

We all froze when he said Morkent.

Morkent was a barren wasteland ridden with dangerous monsters that no one dared to even set eyes upon. Despite how stereotypical it sounds, it was covered in dark purple storm clouds, with lightning that could destroy even the toughest of ships. The border between Arendelle and Morkent was walled off, with tight security to prevent anyone from entering the deadly wastelands.

"Chris is correct. I was the one leading the fight against their blockade, by the request of, back then, Representative Elsa of Arendelle, now Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Rivatha, shuddering as she remembered the demise of Arndel.

"You mean me and Elsa were a part of this?" asked Anna. Chris and Rivatha both nodded. "You were the ones who forwarded the King and Queen's orders to destroy Arndel," said Chris.

"Is there a way to fix Morkent, and reach Arndel?" asked Kairi. "No one knows," said Rivatha.

I noticed Chris was silent for a second.

"That's wrong, Chris knows. Don't you," said Clarissa, obviously sensing it in the Force. He sighed and nodded. "The reason it's so dangerous to go to Morkent, is because of a device that Josh and I put there. We're the ones who brought the storm over it, again, by request of the King and Queen of Arendelle," he said.

"Then let's go destroy this device," I said. "Elsa, the direct orders from the King and Queen were to leave it like it is," Chris said. "Are you forgetting something? I'm the Queen of Arendelle now. And this is an official order," I said, no longer Elsa Arendelle of the Virtcast, but Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

It managed to make Chris flinch.

"…Very well, your majesty," he said quietly. "But you're not entering Morkent until it's safe, got it? I'm going in alone."

I was about to complain, but he stopped me. "Elsa. You need to understand that the storm over Morkent isn't just some lightning storm. It's a Force storm. Josh and I are the only ones who know how to withstand it," his voice was quiet, but had a threatening tone to it.

I flinched at his tone, but nodded without saying anything more.

The room was silent, aside from the ambient sounds of the _Furious Destroyer_.

"Hold the fleet here. I will gather what I can from Arndel," said Chris, leaving towards the hangar.

 _ **Christopher Caster Khai's POV:**_

As I powered up the _Night Fury_ , I sensed Vestara behind me.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay here. It's too dangerous," I said. "Are you sure you can do it?" she asked. I turned around to look at her. "I'm sure. Josh and I created this thing, but we also added a failsafe. Once I get into Morkent and find the device, I will activate the failsafe which will destroy the device, and eliminate the Force storm, making it safe to traverse Morkent. Maybe then it can get its true name back, Arndel," I said.

Vestara stood there for a second, before rushing forward and hugging me.

"Good luck, and may the Force be with you," she whispered. "May the Force be with you," I replied.

She let go, and disembarked the shuttle.

I powered up and left the hangar, exiting the atmosphere and plotting a course back to Earth.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I landed the shuttle next to the border between Arendelle and Arndel, powering down and exiting on foot.

But not before donning a Jedi robe which covered my face too.

A guard stopped me when I got closer to the wall. "No one's allowed past," he said. "You will let me pass," I said, waving my hand at him. "I will let you pass," he said, moving out of my way.

I entered the ruined nation of Arndel, now known as Morkent.

I immediately felt my Force aura being attacked by the strong Dark Side presence that was the Storm. It was so strong, not even the most powerful Sith could withstand it. But I knew the trick to surviving, and used it to block out the storm.

I journeyed through the wastelands, until finally reaching the ruins of Arndel City itself.

It was similar to Arendelle City in a lot of ways, but in its current ruined state, it was nothing like it.

There were no buildings left standing except the main castle, which was damaged beyond recognition. The lakes surrounding it had dried up long ago, and all the plant life was dead.

It hadn't fared well in the storm over the course of roughly twenty-three years.

As I entered the city, I sensed some unfamiliar, and familiar presences in the Force.

The unfamiliar ones I would investigate later, but the familiar ones got me worried.

I ran through the rubble towards the castle, where the device creating the storm was located in an underground chamber.

When I arrived, it was just as I feared.

Josh and the other Chris were here.

"So, you've come for the device too, huh? Didn't think you'd want to play dirty like that," said Josh as he sensed me. "I'm not here to take the device. I'm here to destroy it," I said. "That's such a friggin waste mate," said the other me. "And why the hell do you want it?" I asked. "To destroy Gamindustri," said Josh. "Well too bad. Because that's not happening," I said, igniting both my blades and discarding my robe. The other me had obviously disregarded his purple lightsabre, as he only ignited a red one. Josh also didn't bother with his yellow one.

They both charged at me, but I remained calm.

I had a trick that I had kept hidden. It was so hidden, that the only time I could access it was in this storm.

Josh didn't know it, and the other me wouldn't know either, as I put a 'Light Side lock' on it as security in-case I ever turned.

My Dark Side couldn't access it.

I blocked both sabres, and pushed them back with ease. They recovered quickly.

I smirked at them, and let the storm flow into me. I used my secret trick, and suddenly, a Dark Mist started emanating from me.

But I felt another power that I hadn't expected. It didn't feel familiar, but yet, in some way, it did.

" _Brother, use my power,"_ came a familiar voice. Somehow, Clarissa was lending me her power from Zastion.

" _Thank you, Sister. We will finish this, together."_

The two charged at me again, and I casually blocked their attacks, not even flinching.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Josh as both of them were forced back once again.

" _You have reached your end. Morkent's power is mine, and so is the power of my bloodline. Now…_ Prepare to die," I said without even physically talking until the last line.

Chris and Josh were both shocked, and I could sense their fear.

The Dark Mist condensed around me, and I let myself become one with it.

And then, it exploded outwards.

It was the same basic concept as Clarissa's Force Attack, except hers was concentrated Light Side energy. This was concentrated Dark Side energy, which was much more destructive.

The Dark Mist covered Arndel City, destroying any remnants and leaving a gigantic crater. Both Chris and Josh were absorbed into it, and their Force auras were extinguished.

Completely.

When it eventually stopped, I floated down to the ground, which was much lower now that there was a ginormous crater below me.

When I landed, I noticed a light. I picked it up out of the rubble.

 _It's the device._

"Time to destroy you," I whispered.

I used the Force and lifted the device into the air. The storm started warping around it, lightning flashing rapidly. All the lightning accumulated around the device, and it exploded.

The storm started dissipating, and I felt the Dark Side presence vanishing.

" _We've done it."_

I felt my sister's power retract from my own.

"Now to find out what that other presence was," I said to myself.

I picked a portable scanner out of my pocket and scanned the crater. It pointed to a metal slab not far from my location.

I found it, and ignited my lightsabre. I cut it open, and jumped in.

And I was immediately surrounded by Separatist battle droids.

"Surrender, Jedi," said a B1 Commander Droid. I was hesitant, but complied, and deactivated my lightsabre.

A B2 Super Battle Droid took the sabre from me, but I still had my red one hidden on me.

"I wish to speak to your leader," I said. "This way. If you try anything, we'll blast you," said the Commander droid.

I went with the droids and we traversed an entire underground city, not all that different to Qeios.

 _So, the survivors from Arndel moved underground to get away from the Force storm? That explains why they still have C.I.S. leadership, they would have been cut off from the rest of the Galaxy. They would have no idea that the Clone Wars are over._

Eventually, we came to a planning room. And I instantly noticed a familiar face.

"Saria?" I asked. The girl glanced up from the table and froze. "C-Chris?" she asked.

Saria Halmore had been a senator for Earth as a whole in the Galactic Senate before the Clone Wars, and had been a good friend of mine. After the Clone Wars started though, she had sided with Arndel and the Separatists.

The last time I saw her was when I had tried to change her mind about what side she was on, and she had walked away.

She had also been very close to Josh.

 _Very close._

"So, this whole time, you've been here, keeping Arndel alive," I said. She nodded. "Yeah. After you and…Josh…destroyed Arndel, I rounded up the survivors, and we rebuilt underground. This is New Arndel now. We used the remaining battle droids to replicate and use as our city security," she said. "And you're still siding with the Separatists?" I asked. She looked away, but nodded. "I stand by what I said," she whispered.

"Saria, on that day, you told me that even though you're a Separatist, you were still against the Sith. You said you had a plan to wipe out Dooku, and find the Sith Lord controlling all of it. Do you think you could utilise that against a new enemy?" I asked. She looked up at me, surprised. "You want my help?" she asked. I nodded.

"You've been under for a long time. The Clone Wars ended a few years after it began, and the Republic won. But it was reorganised into a Galactic Empire, led by Lord Sidious, and Darth Vader. A couple of years ago, a Rebel Alliance was formed, and I've been a part of it for a bit now. But right now, I'm after a new enemy. They call themselves the Deathcast, and are allied with a group that we used to be allied with, called the Casters Network. We have to make do with the forces of Arendelle, Qeios, the Republic Remnant, and my army, the Virtcast Army. But it's not enough. So, I ask not as a Jedi of the Republic, but as a friend. Will you help us? Will Arndel lend a hand, and fight alongside their sister kingdom once more?" I explained, and asked.

Saria looked like she was making a decision.

"What's become of Josh?" she asked. I lowered my head. "He's the enemy. He's a Sith. And, I just killed him a few minutes ago," I whispered.

"Oh…" she looked like she was fighting tears back.

I grabbed my hidden lightsabre. The droids aimed at me, and Saria glanced up and saw it. I didn't ignite it. I placed it on the table in front of her.

"I need your help. The Galaxy needs your help. So, will you give it?" I asked.

She stood there for a few seconds more, staring at the lightsabre, before finally; "Stand down," she commanded the droids. They did, and I got my purple lightsabre back from them.

"New Arndel's droid army is ready for deployment," she said, looking at me. "You've been building up for the time you can leave, haven't you?" I said, reading her expression. She smirked and nodded. "We've had more than enough time to build an extremely strong army," she said. "Well then, the Earth Alliance will be glad to welcome you," I said.

"I assume you would like to see what we have as far as ships and stuff?" Saria suggested. I nodded. "You'll need them powerful, so yeah, I would like to see if you can match the enemy," I said.

She nodded, and led me to a giant hangar.

 _ **Sector 4: Return of Hope**_

I was impressed by the line-up. There were at least forty _Providence_ -class Destroyers, the larger variant which was half the size of the _Subjugator_ -class, and another forty _Recusant_ -class Light Destroyers, also of the larger variant which was around the same size.

It was rather nostalgic, as they were all done in the original C.I.S. paint schemes of grey and blue with the old C.I.S. logo on them. Armies of Separatist Battle Droids filled the hangar floors too.

"Eighty fully modified Seppie ships, half Destroyers, and half Light Destroyers. With an uncountable amount of B1 Battle Droids, B2 Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Commando Droids, MagnaGuards, and more. Like the line-up?" Saria asked. "It certainly is impressive. Combine this with the A1 Destroyer Droids and A2 Super Destroyer Droids with the _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigates, and also all the Star Destroyers and soldiers of the other armies, and we should be set to defeat the Network," I said.

I turned to Saria, who was looking at me and smiling.

"While you've grown a lot, I still see that young Jedi that I used to train with and hang out with," she said. I smiled. "We've both grown. And I'm sure we're both much more experienced," I said. "Indeed. Want a duel?" she asked. "You sure? You've been holed up in here for twenty-three years and I've been on the front lines," I said. She laughed. "Fair point. Training with MagnaGuards isn't the same as training with a Jedi. But while we prepare, let's go hang out for a bit. For old times' sake," she suggested. "I won't argue, that sounds nice. Sure thing," I said.

 _ **Clarissa Caster Pendoberg's POV:**_

The Earth Alliance and the armies of Gamindustri had set up a blockade between Gamindustri mainland and Leanbox, and Persoecom.

I was flying towards the _Soul Of Arendelle_ where Elsa and the others were.

When I landed and got to the bridge, I found them waiting.

"Clarissa, you said something happened with Chris?" asked Vestara. I nodded. "I felt a strong connection, and sensed he was in danger. So, using the new connection, I gave him my power for a bit. Basically, Josh and Sith Chris are dead, and Chris succeeded in destroying the device," I said. "Well then why hasn't he called in?" asked Elsa. "I don't know. I can still sense him, and he's not in any danger. But I can't figure out why he hasn't reported back," I said.

"Well, we may have hit a deadline. The Casters Network is growing their forces, so if we don't attack now, we won't stand a chance," said Sarah. "Alright, I guess we start without him. But keep trying to contact him, let him know what's going on if you can," said Elsa.

We all agreed and went back to our respective ships, me going with Ahsoka to the _Resolute II_.

"Master, you're sure he's safe?" Ahsoka asked. I nodded. "Positive. I'm his sister, so I'd know if he was in trouble. We just have to rely on him getting here soon," I replied. "Alright, then let's do our best to push them back," Ahsoka said energetically. "That's the spirit," I smirked.

We landed back on the _Resolute II_ , and waited for Elsa's command to attack Persoecom.

Eventually, she sent it out and we all went forward.

"We should get to our fighters," I said to Ahsoka, and she nodded. We ran to the hangar.

 _ **Jedi Cierra Frye Skywalker's POV:**_

I jumped into my modified Clone Z-95 Headhunter and exited the _Furious Destroyer_ 's hangar, immediately entering a swarm of friendly Starfighters.

"Here they come," came Vestara's voice over the comms. As the _Night Fury_ wasn't here, she was in a standard Virtcast Stealth-X.

A massive group of Network fighters passed between our own group of fighters and I managed to take out a couple before having to take evasive manoeuvres.

"Let's try to thin out their air support, then move on to attacking the ground units," said Kiarna. "Agreed, Vestara, cover me. I'm going for one of their weaker warships," I said. "Copy that, I'm right behind you Cierra," said Vestara, moving in beside me as I fought my way through waves of enemy fighters.

"There, that one," I pointed out to a smallish warship that looked to be an older and less powerful model than the rest. "Let's take this fucker out!"

I started blasting the bridge of the ship, and sent some missiles towards it. Vestara sent a shadow bomb at one of the engines.

My missiles damaged the bridge, but didn't blow it up. However, Vestara's shadow bomb annihilated the right engine.

The Network warship went down, and hit another warship next to it. The second warship didn't go down, but was heavily damaged. I saw the _Qeios Bringer_ focus fire on it, and it was quickly blown to bits.

Vestara and I flew through the debris, and came out just in time to see another warship being owned by two white phaser beams from the left side of the _Furious Destroyer_.

"It's no use, a new warship comes for every one we destroy," said Sarah. "They have to run out sometime," said Kairi. "Yes, but our ships will also run out, probably before theirs," said Rebecca. "I hate to break it to you guys, but we can't retreat. The Network have pulled ships out and flanked us. We're surrounded," said Anna.

"Ah fuck."

I barely avoided getting shot down, before the fighter following me was destroyed by a Royal Arendelle X-Wing.

"More bad news, the _Night Fury Guardian_ appears to be powering up. I think it's entering the battle," said Sarah. "Oh great, we're screwed," I said.

Sure enough, the large _Virtula_ -class Attack Frigate took off from near the Basilicom, and flew towards the battle. But we were all surprised when we saw it start shooting.

Because it was shooting the warships of the Network.

"It's helping us?" wondered Elsa in curiosity. "Looks like it. Alright then, let's destroy some more of these fuckers," said Vestara.

I flew by the bridge of the _Guardian_ , and saw only the Destroyer Droids inside. No Deathcast or anything.

I also saw a certain two CPUs fly out of the hangar and join us.

 _Thank you, Geetel and Steedow._

"Even with the _Guardian_ , the Network is too strong," said one of the other pilots. I was about to reply when a purple explosion in front of me caught my attention.

"I see you started without us," came a familiar voice. "Chris! About damn time you got here," said Elsa. "Sorry about that, preparing an army isn't easy. And I ran into an old friend," he said. "Now let's send this Network packing," came a girl's voice.

When I looked up, I saw the sky was covered in Destroyers. A rain of red plasma bolts came down as the Destroyers started firing and more fighters came from them. And when the fighters got close, I finally found out the identity of the new army.

"The Separatists?!" exclaimed Ahsoka as a group of Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters flew by me. "Arndel is still under C.I.S. control, but since the Clone Wars are over, we figured we'd join you," said the girl from before. "So, this is Arendelle's sister kingdom," said Elsa. "Yep, and I'm the Queen baby," said the girl as the _Night Fury_ took out about a dozen enemy fighters.

"Yeah, Queen Elsa, meet Queen Saria," said Chris. "Catch up later, fight now," said Kairi. "Agreed. With the Separatists here now, we can win," said Anna.

I dove through the wreckage of another enemy warship and took out a Network fighter on the other side, before barely missing the _Night Fury_ and destroying some auto-cannons on another warship.

 _ **Saria Halmore's POV:**_

We dove the _Corusta_ past another Warship, taking out an engine and sending it down with ease.

"Man, the _Corusta_ sure has been upgraded. I'm surprised you still have this Junker actually," I laughed. "Aye indeed, but now we call it the _Night Fury_. Haven't heard the name _Corusta_ since soon after we took down Arndel," said Chris. "Also, this is no Junker. It may have been around since The Old Republic and used by the Sith Empire, but it beats any modern-day ship, that's for damn sure," I smiled, impressed at how they had somehow turned this old thing into a high-tech warbird.

"Incoming stealth warship, it's the _Bedrock Commodore_ ," came Elsa's voice. "Copy that, set the _Destroyer_ on it. But send it back to the other dimension, don't destroy it," said Chris.

The heavily modified _Subjugator_ -class Heavy Cruiser focussed some of its fire on a black warship, before sending out a pulse that made the ship vanish.

"Alright, we're falling back. That took up most of our power," said someone on the _Furious Destroyer_. "You got it, try to get to orbit. We'll be fine here with the Seppies," said Chris.

As he said that, a team of Separatist _Providence_ -classes took down two more warships.

Suddenly, a purple explosion appeared near us. At first, I thought our guns had fired on something, but then I noticed a black creature fly past. "Oh, fucken hell. We're landing, I may be able to get the Network off our arse," said Chris.

We went down and landed outside the Basilicom.

Chris got out and I followed. The black creature came down.

"Hold up, you called us in. How come you're fighting us?" asked the creature. I was surprised when it talked.

"Because another me did. We're the good guys here, pull out the Network. Remember, we helped you get your Network back," said Chris. "Indeed. Alright then, I am sorry for the confusion. All Network warships, pull back. We're headin' out," he said, before flying away.

"What was that?" I asked. "The Network's leader. The whole reason they came after us is because the Deathcast me posed as the real me, and they had no idea," he replied. "Oohhh… So, we just beat the Network?" he nodded. "Pretty much, they're pulling out. They're our allies, not the Deathcast's," he said, pointing up to where a bunch of Network ships were fleeing.

"You bastard," came a voice.

We looked behind us, and saw who I assumed was one of the Deathcast members.

"Back off Tey, we outnumber and outmatch youse now. Surrender," said Chris, igniting a purple lightsabre. "Oh come now, why would we do something like that?" came a seductive sounding voice, and a girl came out from behind Tey. "Elaine, you must realise how screwed you are."

Five more people came out.

"You think you have a chance against us? Really?" asked a weird guy whose voice was echoing of multiple voices.

I noticed Chris glancing at two of the Deathcast girls in front of us.

"Sorry Chris, nothing personal," said one of them. Both girls then charged at us.

By reaction, I grabbed Chris's other sabre and we both deflected the red lightsabres of the girls.

 _ **Christopher Caster Khai's POV:**_

I felt Saria grab my second lightsabre as Vestara and Lyla charged at us. I blocked Lyla, and jumped around her, almost making her trip. She spun back around and caught my blade on hers as she jumped backwards.

I was then forced to block Tey's lightsabre. Cierra thrust at me while I was occupied with Tey, but Saria blocked it, flipped over Cierra, and went into a flurry of attacks that even I couldn't keep up with. Cierra eventually backed off and I managed to push Tey into her with a Force blast, sending them both flying into the wall of the Basilicom, rendering both unconscious.

Elaine tried to invade my mind again, and while it wouldn't turn me, it decreased my concentration. I blocked Vestara's lightsabre and jumped back. I took note of where Saria was while I was out of the battle.

She was locked in combat with The Sky Walker and Emma. I was going to help her, but Elaine got in my way, smiling. I Force blasted her, but she resisted. The distraction was enough for me to take her by surprise though, and I went all out in my attacks.

Elaine jumped away and my lightsabre just caught on her shirt, cutting the cloth in half.

"Oh, look at that. Now try to fight me, Caster Boy," she smirked as she shed the torn shirt. "That won't work on me, Elaine," I said.

Lyla came out of nowhere and tried to slice my head off. I ducked underneath the blade and went for her legs. She jumped and I moved to block an attack from Vestara. Elaine came at my torso while I was locked with Vestara, but I kicked Ves away and back flipped over Elaine's blade, my sabre going for her neck. She ducked and I jumped over her, catching my blade on Lyla's again.

I was lasting, but against all three girls I would be outmatched eventually.

That's when another red blade came down and destroyed Vestara's lightsabre. She was then blasted away and into the side of the _Night Fury_. A blast of ice surrounded Elaine's sabre, disabling it.

She jumped towards where Vestara was, picked her up, and ran. Lyla quickly followed.

They were picked up by a passing shuttle, of which Tey and Cierra were piloting.

I looked around and saw it had been Saria and Elsa that had saved me. Behind Saria, was Emma, frozen in ice. The Sky Walker was nowhere to be seen, but I had a pretty good idea when I saw a piece of his cloak covered in blood.

Emma's ice prison was cracking, so I quickly grabbed a device from Elsa and sent her back to Storybrooke.

"We're taking them down two at a time," I smirked. "This will soon be over," said Elsa, placing her hand on my shoulder.

We both turned to Saria.

"And I thought you said you had only been training against MagnaGuards," I laughed. She smiled. "I may have never been an actual Jedi, but you forget, I was Arndel's strongest fighter, despite my role as a senator," she said.

Her expression then fell to sadness, and I felt the change in her presence.

"Saria… If you don't want to fight anymore, you don't have to," I said. She shook her head. "No, I do. I know Josh became a Sith, but when that happened, he would have no longer been the Josh I loved. And that's the Josh I want to avenge. And to do that, I will join the Rebel Alliance, and fight against the Sith ruling the Galaxy," she said.

She looked at me.

"You were his best friend. He spoke of you highly, I'm sorry you had to be the one to fight him," I bowed my head. It had been difficult to begin with. But, as Saria had said, the Josh we knew was gone when he became a Sith.

"It's okay. As you said, he had already gone. The only thing we can do is destroy Sidious, the person who pulled him down," I said. Saria nodded.

"Well, this is good and all, but we need to get back to the _Furious Destroyer_. We don't know where the Deathcast will strike next," said Elsa. We both nodded. "They're damaged heavily, but they won't give up. Let's get to work," I said.

Elsa got in her Starfighter while Saria and I got back in the _Night Fury_. We then flew back to the _Furious Destroyer_.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After we pulled back, we left Zastionian air-space and made the jump back to Earth.

 _ **Elsa Arendelle Lante's POV:**_

A short while after our battle on Zastion, I had to go back to being Queen Elsa, and sort things out with Queen Saria.

"Seeing as the Confederacy of Independent Systems no longer exists; will you be willing to join the Earth Alliance in aiding the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire? After we defeat the Deathcast of course." I asked. Saria thought about it for a few seconds.

Eventually, she looked up with a confident look on her face.

"Yes. Arndel's forces will join up with Arendelle, and we will help aid in taking back the Galaxy in the hopes that when we succeed, the rule will go to someone strong enough, and smart enough. The main reason we left the Republic was Chancellor Palpatine. I guess we were still under his rule with the Separatists though. So, Arndel's forces are under your command, your majesty," she proclaimed.

"I am glad to hear this. But Arndel shall remain under your control. Arendelle is not above you, we are equal, as we are sisters. The duty of our kingdoms is to aid each other equally, and to rule the surrounding lands together. These are the terms on which Arndel was created, and so shall be the terms on which New Arndel will be created," I said.

Saria smiled at me and nodded. "Of course, Queen Elsa."

"Well, now that the formal part is over, let's go check on how the others are doing with their plans," I said.

I took Saria's hand, smiling as we both went to a Royal Arendelle Shuttle which took us to the town of Inlia, where the rest of the Virtcast were planning the next steps.

 _ **Sith Vestara Khai's POV:**_

After we were beat in Persoecom, we fled back to Kesh.

I had just left the Sith Council, and was heading to where I was staying, when Lyla pulled me aside.

"Well, now you know my true feelings, I guess I can admit I'm scared. Scared that I'm gonna lose you. The Virtcast are strong, and we know they can beat us easily," whispered Lyla. "Ly, it's okay. I don't want to lose you either, and I'm not going to go down easily. I'll always be here for you…" I said.

I pulled the older girl into a hug as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Maybe we should… just run…" she said through her tears. It was surprising hearing her say that, since she's always been a serious and strong, and persistent. Determined to win no matter what.

So, hearing her like this made me realise how much she actually cared about me.

"Well, I guess it's not such a bad idea… As you said, the Virtcast are tough. Maybe we should go into hiding. It doesn't mean we have to give up, but we can take a break for a while. And train for when we do come back out," I said. I felt her nod. "Yeah… I want to take some time away from all this, and spend it with you," she said.

I pulled out of the hug and saw she was smiling slightly.

"Then let's do it. You and me," I said, smiling. She nodded, looking much happier than I've ever seen her.

We both headed back to where we were staying to gather our things.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

" _Damnit, they tracked us," I cursed._

 _Lyla ignited her lightsabre and held it at my neck._

" _They tracked you. It was your shuttle," she said. "It was a generic Imperial Shuttle. There was no way for them to identify it as being mine," I defended. "Well they did."_

 _Suddenly, I ducked away, ignited my sabre, and caught Lyla in a lock._

 _The Grand Lord ignited his sabre and pointed it at both of us._

" _You kill me and you're dead," said Lyla. "You're a Nightsister bitch, I'm a true member of this Tribe," I said._

 _I saw the Grand Lord hesitate._

" _Don't listen to her, she's lying," said Lyla, making her aura seem fully truthful and putting a shield of lies around me. "Oh, I'm lying, am I? Who was the very first Grand Lord of the Lost Tribe," I tested._

 _Only members of the Tribe knew that._

 _Lyla hesitated._

" _Grand Lord Lillia Venn," she said. "Wrong, there were two Grand Lords before Venn, the Korsins. Yaru Korsin was the first, then Nida Korsin. Then it was Lillia Venn," I smirked._

 _The Grand Lord looked conflicted._

" _Vestara Khai, what rank are you in the Tribe?" he asked. Lyla smirked. "I am a Sith Apprentice," I said. "And who is your master?" he asked. This time, I hesitated._

I'm from the future… Do I tell them that? You know what, here goes nothing _._

" _Lady Olaris Rhea, appointed in the year 41 ABY," I said._

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We gathered our stuff and ran to an Imperial Shuttle.

 _The same Imperial Shuttle we first worked with each other on in 19 BBY…_

"Going somewhere?" came a familiar voice. "Tey…" I murmured. "You two are trying to betray us, aren't you. Well, unfortunately for you, today isn't your lucky day," he said.

He ignited his lightsabre.

Lyla smirked.

"Oh really, you want to fight _us?_ You don't stand a kriffing chance, kid," she said.

 _That's the Lyla I remember._

We both ignited our lightsabres. Tey charged at us, and Lyla blocked the blade, red clashing with red. My red blade went straight for Tey, but he swung away from Lyla and blocked mine. Lyla sliced at his neck and he jumped over my head to avoid it, causing Lyla to lock blades with me.

Some of the Keshiri had stopped to look on as three Sith fought in the middle of Tahv.

"Brothers, sisters, join me in destroying these traitors!" yelled Tey. "Kid, you're a rogue bitch, I'm a true member of this tribe," I said.

The Keshiri murmured between themselves, before one of them yelled out.

"How do we know you're Lost Tribe?" he asked. "She's a Sith Apprentice, apprenticed to Lady Olaris Rhea in 41 ABY, under the Grand Lord Darish Vol. Daughter of Sith Sabre Gavar Khai," said Lyla.

The Keshiri paused at the mention of my father's name. Obviously, they recognised it.

"Now help me," I said.

I charged at Tey, with Lyla right behind. We took him by surprise, pushing him back into the crowd.

They caught him, but then started beating him up. I smirked.

"Never underestimate the loyalty of the Lost Tribe," I said. "I am impressed, Ves," said Lyla. "Now, let's go, Ly," I said.

We ran to the shuttle and took off, leaving Keshiri atmosphere quickly, and entering Hyperspace.

"We'll be safe for now," I said, smiling.

Lyla smiled at me.

I leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Ves."

"I love you too, Ly,"

 _ **Kairi Hearts Arendelle's POV:**_

"So, there's about five members left to fight, and we've taken out the biggest threats; Abeloth and The Sky Walker. What's the next step?" asked Sarah. "We wait for their next move, and strike them I guess. We don't know where they are," said Clarissa.

"Actually, we do," said Chris, entering the room. "Received a transmission from a stolen Imperial Shuttle saying the Deathcast have been led to Qeios, and there's only three of them left. A certain two girls ran, and they are the whole reason for them being in Qeios. And the whole reason we now know."

"It started in Qeios, and now it'll end in Qeios," said Rivatha.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"When you woke up on the way to Arendelle, you had all just left Qeios. And that was where the first signs of everything to come were. So, in a way, Qeios is where it all started," she said.

"Qeios is also where we defeated Josh," reminded Chris.

"Well then, let's end this at the start. Power up the _Night Fury_ , we're going to Qeios," said Elsa.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

We arrived in Qeios, and followed Chris through the city.

"Well, three of them left. This shouldn't be a problem," said Anna. I nodded. "Yeah, then hopefully things can be peaceful and we can return to taking care of our kids in the wake," I said. She smiled and nodded.

Eventually, we came across the three Sith.

"You will pay for everything you've done, Deathcast. There's no way out for you this time. This time, you _will_ die," said Elsa. "You bastards," said Tey.

I noted that Tey had cuts and bruises all over him, indicating he had obviously just been in some sort of fight.

I could also tell that they were scared. They knew we outmatched them, and they were cornered.

Everyone ignited their lightsabres or got their various other weapons, such as my Keyblade.

The Deathcast tried to run, but we blocked them.

We were in an outdoors garden, with no escape other than the way we got in.

"Not trying to run are ya?" laughed Vestara.

Vestara, Chris, Cierra and Clarissa charged in, going all out on the three enemies. The rest of us blocked the exit.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

I swung at Elaine, nearly hitting her, but she dodged and Tey punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, but Cierra blocked Tey's lightsabre before he could hurt me.

Clarissa and Chris both attacked the enemy Cierra, and eventually, her sabre got caught on Clarissa's as Chris sliced cleanly through her neck.

I Force blasted Cierra's body away, and went into a flurry of attacks on Tey. Chris joined in with both his sabres, though Tey was strong. He pushed me straight back into Rebecca, who caught me.

Elaine used lightning and sent Cierra flying over our heads and into the hallway behind us. She then tripped Chris and nearly stabbed him, but he dodged. Tey took this chance, and threw him into us with the Force. He knocked most of us over, and Tey and Elaine went for the escape, but Clarissa stood in front of them. I sent Force lightning at Elaine while Chris sent Force lightning at Tey. Both blocked it on their sabres. Clarissa Force dashed and her sabre went straight through Elaine's torso, cutting the girl in half.

Tey jumped up and Clarissa nearly got hit by the lightning. Chris jumped back into the battle as Clarissa pulled back to catch her breath.

He relentlessly attacked Tey, wearing him down quickly. Until eventually, he got behind him, kicked his knee down, and cut his head off.

"It's over…" Saria whispered. "Finally," I panted.

I jumped at Chris and hugged him.

"It's really over," I smiled. "Indeed it is. The Galaxy's biggest threat yet has been destroyed," he smiled.

"I guess that was much easier than we thought it would be," said Elsa. "Yeah, I'm surprised they left themselves so open with no back-up," said Anna. "Well, that just means we can return to aiding the Rebel Alliance in their fight against the Galactic Empire," said Rivatha. "Indeed we can," said Kiarna.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

And so, the Earth Alliance returned to the Rebel Alliance, taking down the second Death Star three years later. And that is when the New Virtcast started to appear in the Sleep, with Rivatha's daughter from the Wake, Sonia. And two years after that, Stella. The daughter of Chris and Vestara. However, these are stories that have already been explored, but it would not take long for the New Virtcast to make their way to elite status.

 **16 ABY; 2053 Earth Time**

 **Onboard the** _ **Furious Destroyer**_ **; Orbiting Earth**

"The Imperial Remnant is slowly being destroyed, it shouldn't be long before the New Republic has full control over the Galaxy," said a 37-year-old Cierra Skywalker. "General Tano has called for our help at Anx Minor, so we should gather some Earth Alliance ships and head there," said Stella Khai, the leader of the New Virtcast. "Sounds like a plan," said Rika Tarlo, daughter of Sarah Lionsuki Tarlo.

"We'll get the _Phantom Of The Night_ powered up and ready," said Tarev Arendelle, nodding at his twin sister, Savara, children of Anna and Kairi Arendelle. "Then what do ya say we get the _Night Fury_ ready, Stell?" asked Matthew Tarn, son of Kiarna Martyl Tarn. Stella nodded.

"I'll get Qeios forces to aid us," said Sonia Borne. "Arendelle and Arndel are in too," said Jane Lante, daughter of Elsa Arendelle Lante. "Alright, then the rest of us should get our fighters ready," said Felix Calnore, son of Rebecca Lionsuki Calnore.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" said Lara Pendoberg, daughter of Clarissa Caster Pendoberg.

And so, the _Furious Destroyer_ , joined by the _Soul Of Arendelle_ , the _Qeios Bringer II_ , and the _Night Fury Guardian_ , made the jump to Anx Minor to aid the New Republic.

But their journey was just beginning.

 **FINALLY FINISHED! Over one whole year in the making, and Sister Holidays Episode VI is finally finished! However, I may not upload immediately, because I gotta go through the first part to add paragraphs lol. But damn, this thing has been such a pain to write due to MASSIVE writer's block. But, I hope it was worth it! I hope you all enjoyed this story!**

 **Once again, this is the end of the Virtcast's saga, but the New Virtcast are here and ready to do their business! Also, more stories for Sister Holidays Shorts are coming along, but they will probably take a while too. I have decided that I will change the name for Episode VII, however SHS will stay the same. From SH7 onwards, this will be known as Sister Knights. Sooo, I shall finally say goodbye in this story!  
See ya!**

 **-Night Fury Warrior  
Casters Network 2015-2016**

 **Edited in 2017  
-Night Fury Warrior**

 _ **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars or any other recognisable assets in this, just my OCs and the stories.)**_


End file.
